Beginnings within Fate
by Siren's pen
Summary: Leena on the brink of death is saved by the Goddess Frigga on one condition she serve her. When the frost giants attack she is there on the front lines with Odin, what will happen when she meets the king of these monsters?
1. Leena's fate

**Alright here is my first crack at my Thor character, I am sorry if I misuse any info. I stink at remember Nordic myths and such I hope everyone enjoys it. I am not making any money from this, the only thing I own is my Character Leena. **

Norway

I limped along my leg bleeding and the wound in my side aching.

"Gods…why me?" I asked silently, I had been traveling with a small group of merchants I was hired help, they had been surprised that I had skill with a sword but in the end they had paid me very little, but for the trip they gave me a meal and a place to sleep so long as I protected their shipments in between towns, and I told them the pass was dangerous criminals loved ambushing caravans but they insisted, I sighed leaning back against the rock wall. I looked down at my hand wincing blood leaked from between my fingers I had tried to help them I truly had but…. there was too many. I winced trying to block out the cries of pain that still swam around in my head. The group had about 20 men and I couldn't fight them all, so here I was now alone, cold, and dying.

"Hey look!" I held in a gasp and turned, there were a few of the bandits that had attacked the caravan. I winced holding my side tighter I moved.

"Get her!" I yelped as I pushed along thunder boomed in the distance, I needed to find a cave or something to hide…

"Come here pretty little trinket!" I cried out as one grabbed my leg I pulled my sword out slashing the man's face he gave a cry and fell from the trail I pushed farther and the rain began to fall, making the path slippery and unpredictable I pushed along sword clasped within my hand. Keep going I pushed in my mind, but my body was crying for me to stop, then by the luck of the Gods my hand found no rock to support me, I fell in the small opening, it was deep going down into the mountain I crawled forward holding in cries of pain.

"Odin above please make the pain stop…" I whispered as I crawled I noticed something water…running water. Even though strength was leaving me rapidly I needed water, the bandits must have missed the opening so now I was alone…never thought I would die like this but it was inevitable people died daily, war famine, bandits…I should consider myself blessed I had lived to my 20th cycle…I sighed pulling myself along the floor, I cried out as pain shot through me…

"Come on Leena…go." I held back tears as the wound stretched and the ones across my legs bled out. As I pulled along the running water got closer I finally saw it, the small pool was fed by an underground waterfall.

"Finally…" I pulled to the edge and placed my hand slowly in, bringing it up to my parched mouth I drank…After a few minutes of just drinking I fell back, my side still bled and as I looked I saw small stones ebbed within the flesh, and my leg was swollen.

"Now I guess its time to die…" I spoke softly my light green eyes closed tears spilling out from the corners.

"Please….let it be quick…." I gave another sob lifting up my arm to cover my eyes.

"I just wish… I wish I didn't half to die now—" Something splashed in the pool, I gasped fearful as I noticed someone rising from the depths. She was beautiful long golden hair shimmering in the dim light of the cave. Her eyes were a deep blue the shinned with a soft light, her lips quirked up in a soft smile, she wore a gown that shinned like gold as she approached I felt myself relaxing. Maybe she would be the one to take me away?

"Leena…" Her voice was soft yet with a commanding tone.

"You have asked for another chance at life…I am willing to give you this." She paused running her fingers through my short black hair she touched my wounds pain clear in her face.

"I will give you a gift and once you have lived out your life here you will live with my…in Asguard, and you shall be my lady in waiting." I nodded almost eager to except her terms.

"Alright." Her voice was soft as she leaned down her hand ghosted over my wounds suddenly the pain was gone, the cuts healed, I lay there in shock, she disappeared and only darkness was left as my companion.

When I awoke light streamed into the cave, I stood my wounds were gone no scar to mar my flesh I was healed…

The gift I had been granted was that of mystical properties I could confuse enemies with my song, they called me a demon, a surge upon the land I had no children every man I ever knew only wished for my head…I could not say I blamed them but I knew I was meant for better things, my elder sister hid me when needed, and I hoped I would never cause her pain but I knew…..I knew when she watched me leave that she feared me, that I caused her pain and I hated myself for it…but I began to stop caring this world was no longer a part of me and I it…and after so many years of wandering I went back to the cave within the rocks…and there I kneeled before the pool again.

"Great goddess I beseech you…take me away to Asguard as you promised…I no longer am one with this world I long to be away and I hope you see it fit to take me within your arms and bring my to be your servant faithful and caring…." I held my breath, and there she was.

"I will bring you to Asguard young one…and there you shall live out your days till you see fit to place another in your sted,"

And on that day I became Leena Lady in waiting to the Goddess Frigga wife of Odin Queen of Asguard.

**All right there it is first chapter to my Thor fanfic now yes I hope it is well received. **


	2. Asguard and beginnings of War

**Alright so here is the next chapter hmmm maybe I should start making limits on reviews for the next chapter to show up….nah I'm not that evil or am I? Oh well let us begin with the next chapter! **

Frigga took me away, she took me to the wondrous world of Asguard. Home of the Gods, it was a paradise hidden away in another world it was perfect. After coming to this place I changed my black hair grew out till it reached a little past my waist, my eyes darkening to a deep evergreen, my skin paled till it glowed, when I arrived to Asguard I was given the job of taking care of Lady Frigga and her garden, my robes were a deep green color, also woven into my hair were flowers of all colors and sizes. I kept my Midgaurdian name it was the only thing I had left from my old home but I knew this place would be my haven from now on. I walked along the small path that wound around the gardens, my robes fluttering in the morning breeze. I smiled as the flowers reached out brushing against my leg, my arms and my face. These plants became my new family this garden though it belonged to the Lady Frigga still loved my company and I longed for its…I sighed walking forward and setting myself gracefully beside the clear flowing stream that watered the garden.

"Ah…I knew I would find you here." I looked up smiling to see the Lady Frigga walking past the foliage the plants welcoming her with the same gentle caresses they had placed upon me.

"My Lady, do you wish for something?" I asked lower my gaze in respect. She gave a soft chuckle and settled beside me.

"Besides companionship I seek no greater thing…" She smiled her blue eyes sparkling with happiness. I smiled back to her as well. For a time we sat there in silence then she turned to me and sighed.

"Sing me one of your songs from Midguard, your people had a way with tunes…." I nodded she turned silently asking me to braid her hair, I smiled and using my hand I had a small bush grow and pure white flowers bloomed, I inhaled softly then began to sing.

"Hmmmm, hmmmm, hmmmm, hmmmm, hmmm, hmmmm, my own home my own home…" In my head the soft plucking of the strings played in my head, and the soft taps a lullaby formed in my mind.

"Fathers hunting in the forests….Mothers cooking in the home…I must go to fetch the water till the day that I am grown….till I'm grown till I'm grown I must go to fetch the water till the day that I am grown." As I sang I braided the long soft golden locks of her hair I reached down and the flowers slowly weaved their way up their roots circling my fingers delicately. Then I reached to her hair and the flowers uncurled from my fingers and weaved delicate patterns into her hair.

"Then I shall have a handsome husband and a daughter of my own then I'll send her to fetch the water I'll be cooking my home." I finished braiding her hair she smiled.

"Did your Mother teach you that?" I nodded.

"Yes before she became sick my Mother taught me many things…when she died my Father hated having daughters so I tried to prove myself as a fighter…I never gained his true favor." She looked to me and held my hand.

"Here there is no difference in male or female…you are strong Leena that is why I chose you…" I nodded.

"And I am grateful to you for that." She smiled.

"My dear?" We both looked up to see Odin All Father, the plants parted to let him through, Frigga gripped my hand glancing over to me with a small smile. I held back my emotions the All Father still very much frightened me. Now not as to say he was unkind to me I was still just very unused to a man of his power's presence he seemed to command the attention of the room when he walked in, everyone feared yet adored him, he was a kind and caring ruling, very different from the pigs down in Midguard who ruled with only themselves in mind while everyone else starved.

"Frigga my dear I am sorry to intrude but I need to speak with Leena." She smiled rising up she gracefully walked over kissing her loving husband's cheek she left with a small wave. That left me alone with Odin…

"Uh…Leena I wanted to speak with you." I nodded and he walked over slowly setting himself beside me.

"Do you know of the frost giants?" I paused looking to him then nodded.

"They have attacked your home world of Midguard." I looked at him thanking the gods that my sister had passed away long ago.

"Why?"

"They have a power source that rivals our own…so they felt it would be best to show it off…" I nodded.

"Then I am guessing we must go to war my King?" He nodded slowly watching me brown eyes filled with worry.

"I will need your help, my wife tells me you are skilled in combat…"

"Yes sir I shall protect you and Asguard with my life." He smiled placing a hand upon my shoulder.

"I am glad for it I just hope we are prepared…for what is to come."

**Okie dokie the song is 'My own home' from the Disney movie, Jungle Book. So yes I saw the Avengers and swooned every time I saw Tom Hiddleson (Aka Loki)! Hope I get some reviews gah I'm so nervous! Plz tell my what you like and what you guys would like to see if you want some things to happen!**


	3. Sacrifices and captures

**Alright here is the next part of Leena's story enjoy. Once again I own nothing except for Leena.**

I shifted nervously as preparations began for war. Standing alone in my room I found my old armor, now rusted and some what worn I had hidden them away for so long I had forgotten how they had looked. The leather I had sewn to the metal was rough time had eaten away at the shin the metal once had….I sighed leaning back.

"I have no weapon or armor that can make a difference." I stood placing the armor back on the bed. I walked bare footed to the balcony and looked out over the court yard. Asguardians milled about preparing for war…I watched silently the wind rustling my long flowing green skirts…

"Leena?" I stopped watching a turned Lady Frigga walked slowly into the room.

"I wish to give you something…before you go to fight." I walked slowly over.

"My Lady please you need not give me a gift before war—" She held up her hand indicating I should hold my tongue.

"Here" She held out a new set of armor, the color was pearl white and glowed with a polished shine, I gapped at it.

"My Lady—"

"You need not thank me, your safety is what I hope for this enchanted armor shall protect you through your battles. I nodded, as she left the room she paused looking back at me.

"Please…Leena be careful and help my Husband to the best of your abilities." I nodded bowing low.

"I will guard him with my life…" She smiled running back over and embracing me I smiled and hugged her back.

"Just return and be safe…" I nodded and with that she left. I placed on the soft green suit that would protect my skin from chafing under the weight of the armor, I lifted up the breast piece and looked it over a wing like designed was carved into the pearl colored metal and as I fastened it on it wrapped neatly around my waist and bust surprisingly enough I had braced myself for the weight but the armor was light…next I placed on the leg guards which ran down my legs wrapping around to mid way on my legs. I stood in front of the mirror the armor glinted in the light like fresh snow…ironic I am to kill frost giants. I shook my head then…now was not the time to think over irony…war was sadly upon us.

I stood beside the All Father another gift given to me by him was a spear the hilt was inlaid with criss crossing designs that reminded me of the old ruins I would come upon in my travels, the wood was painted a deep purple and the spear head was polished to a bright sheen and ended in razor points.

"Are you ready for this?" Odin watched me his eyes full of worry.

"I am ready to fight for Asguard and for peace…." He nodded then with a wave of his hand the gate keeper, Heimdall, pushed the gate key into the slot…and then we traveled the sensation was almost that of free falling but you feel grounded at the same time, I kept a firm stance as we landed, Midguard once my home…now a place changed within time. But not only from time but also war, the Frost Giants had kept true to their word, a thick layer of ice now covered the land, I held back a gasp as I noticed a small village about 20 yards away people frozen as they ran…

"All Father!" I stop my observing of the damage and looked, the army of Jotunheim stood before us, I held back a gasp, yes I had heard of the monstrous creatures never in my life did I believe that I would see one, and in such a dangerous time. They were giants true to their names, but with deep blue skin, and from what I could see scars etched across their skin, the marks were an even deep color of blue, and their eyes…their eyes were a deep crimson. They wore armor though it seemed only as clothing though their king wore a head piece that seemed almost like it was formed into his skin, I watched as Odin stepped forward, as did the frost giant king.

"Laufey!" Odin called, the giant smirked his deep crimson eyes watching the All Father.

"All Father…" I froze the monster's voice was a deep baritone, one that gave me chills in fear…and something else I probably did not wish to name.

"Stop this now Laufey, it will only end in death and bloodshed." The frost giant King laughed.

"OH I know All Father and I am prepared my people are strong…and you shall fall just as this world has."

And with those words the calm was broken each army moved into action, I gripped my spear and launched myself with the rest into battle.

I don't know how long this battle had been ragging but I felt no sense of exhaustion, my spear slashed and jabbed, my body moving in a rhythm I hadn't felt in years, I felt nothing as one after another I killed the Jotuiem .

"Behind you!" I turned and saw a giant wielding an ice dagger, I dodged the blow and jabbed my spear into the large beast's abdomen. He gave a startled cry and fell his body stiff. I sighed pulling my spear from the dead frost giant and looked, a warrior smiled to me, I nodded my thanks then moved. I ran along I needed to look for the All Father, I found him in a battle with a much larger foe, I ran to him then noticed the Jotuiem King holding their power source the ice casket I believe it was called he was watching the All Father and the power source was glowing…he was planning an attack while the All Father's back was turned. I held my breath and instead of aiding the All Father I ran at the King, bracing myself I hit the king in his leg, he gave a shout of surprise and both of us tumbled to the ground the casket falling from his grip, I moved quickly pulling away from the king and scrambled over to the item, I grabbed it with one hand my thrown spear in the other.

"No! Get that warrior he has the casket!" I smirked…he hadn't noticed that I was a woman, but I had tied up my long hair under my headpiece. My heart froze upon hearing the large footsteps of the giants that were now in pursuit of me, and the item I now clutched to my breast. Move…move was all I chanted in my head.

"Leena!" I glanced over noticing the All Father calling my to him…he had opened the Bifrost I pushed forward I was so close to the gate…I didn't hear one had caught up. I let out a cry as I was pushed to the ground. The giant wasted no time in grabbing for the casket, I pushed it away the giant in anger growled, I felt a shooting pain in my side then, a very familiar feeling, I paused eyes wide in pain…the giant smirked down at me.

"Whats the matter little warrior?" He deep voice taunted me, I growled and my spear cut into his chest, He gave a shout then collapsed on me, breath wooshed out as the weight of the frost giant constricted me. I looked over and my heart stopped, the Bifrost portal had closed….I held back a cry of anger, but I understood those who were still able needed to get out, I pushed the dead giants body from my own, breath came back quickly but the wound in my side ached, I glanced down my head growing fuzzy… the wound was bleeding all to quickly and now that the fight was over, I realized the cold was stealing my warmth, I looked over, and saw the casket, I winced but lifted myself up and dragged myself slowly over blood seeping from the wound, I held back cries of pain…this was too familiar I finally reached the item and I wrapped myself around the item…maybe they won't find it….

(King Laufey)

"Where is it!" Laufey shouted as the his warriors searched over the corpses for their item. He could feel it calling him he pushed along following that call. He stepped carelessly over bodies, of the fallen whether his own people or warriors of Asguard he did not care as he searched, yes there would be time to think over the loss but for now he needed that Casket…the entire world of Jotunheim needed the item, the one sole source of their power and if he had lost it to the Asguardians…well he might as well have sealed his people's fate…but it was still here somewhere among the mounds of bodies and death…

(Leena)

I heard them, the large footsteps the Giants were coming closer…my heart stopped beating fear gripping me close whispering evil promises into my mind.

"Where is it?" I heard a voice, I closed my eyes tighter if it was even possible. The footsteps were only a few feet away, I couldn't try dragging myself no they would find me…

"Wait…I sense it.." The steps came closer and then they stood before me.

"Here…" The voice was now clear…oh by the Gods…it was Laufey himself. I held my breath praying he would believe me to be dead…after all Odin did. I felt a hand grab my arm, I held back a cry of surprise but I sadly was not wise enough to keep my eyes closed, and in that instant evergreen met crimson…

(King Laufey)

I had found it! I pulled the warrior's arm from the Casket only to notice his eyes shot open, we stared for a few moment before I realized, the touch of my skin to his did nothing to him, no burning or sizzling. I watched angered as the warrior pulled the Casket closer to himself.

"Give it up fool, it was unwise to steal this from me…now it is even more unwise to protect it when clearly death is gripping you in its cold clutches." The warrior's evergreen stare became a glare.

"I don't care…I will die if I must to protect the people of Ausgaurd and the people of Midguard." I looked down at the warrior then pausing.

"You are…Female?" She smirked.  
"Yes surprised a female bested you in battle, when you were shamelessly about to attack an opponent from behind!" She spat hate clearly written in her expression, though there was pain laced within it as well. I growled and pulled her up from the ground she foolishly tried to hold back a cry of pain but it still fell from her lips.

"You dare call me a coward!" I snarled, she smirked.

"Yes…" I let out a bellow and threw her, a good few feet, when she landed I must say she made no sound of pain, impressive…

(Leena)

Oh Gods that hurt! I had bitten my lip to keep from crying out, and from blacking out, the throw had knocked my head piece from my head, my hair had pulled from its tie and now it spread around me long a stark contrast against the pure white of the ice, I winced gods…I was going to die, my side still bled and my heart was beginning to slow…I knew death would come for me but not so early, I had been given a second chance now…I would not receive another.

(Laufey)

I took the Ice Casket and turned ready to leave, but something stopped me, glancing back over my shoulder I looked to the unmoving body of the female Asguardian. I gave a snort of contempt why should I care whether she lives or dies? But still something pulled me I turned walking back over, I knelt beside her prone form, her chest barley rising and falling in breath, her side bled from a large gash created by an ice dagger…Then her face, her skin so pale it was nearly white, hair a deep black, with small undertones of blue, her dark lashes brushing against the ridge of her cheek, by Asguardian standards she was different many of the women were blond haired and blue eyed, or at least from what I had been told. I reached out brushing my hand against her cheek, her skin did not burn…against my better judgment I picked up the woman and with the aid of the Ice casket took her to my world…

**Alright here is the third chapter sorry it took so long, please read and review! **


End file.
